Write You Heart Out
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari have been friends for 2 years. They grow steadily closer and Reborn notices the feelings they hold. When an accident brings them closer, Reborn helps them with their relationship. So how will it work? 1827


**Chapter 1**

Tsuna loved life sometimes, most of the time though he hated it with a burning passion. He had the worst of luck and always fell down the stairs on a daily basis. His school mates weren't a help either.

Most people at school call him a nerd for being at the top of the school in every subject except gym. He can't get over his extreme clumsiness.

The only thing people respected him for was his writing.

His stories were one of wonders. They were one of the best around the school by far. He only shares them with his one and only friend, Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect of Namamori.

The only reason Tsuna was this smart was because of his Guardian, Reborn. His guardian was one of his dads friends before him and Tsuna's mother got killed in a car accident. Reborn was sent to care for Tsuna in his infant form. A couple years back Reborn got his original form back.

Since Tsuna was very young when his parents died he had no memories of them and only had nightmares of being alone in the house, Tsuna hates being alone for any given amount of time unless he wishes it.

So, for Tsuna, writing is his only escape of that loneliness he often feels when Reborn goes on one of his jobs. Hibari is the only one who sees the stories and when they're alone together, they make up their own stories.

But something Hibari doesn't know is that Tsuna has a crush on his friend. What Tsuna doesn't know is that his best friend has a crush on him. Reborn notices easily and decides to do something about it. This is where our story starts.

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up already!" Reborn shouted, breaking the silence of the house.

"You said you would wake me up when I was late! It's 6 in the morning!" Tsuna groaned rolling over to look at his guardian.

"You have stuff to do today. We're going to be training too." Reborn leaned against the door frame.

"I have school today. And I thought I asked you not to call me that any more!"

"It's been cancelled until 4th period. You asked me not to call you Dame-Tsuna and I disagreed. Now hurry up because we're starting soon." Reborn walked off to get a cup of coffee.

Grumbling, Tsuna got up and got ready for the day. He went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. Tsuna sat down and ate in silence.

"Dame-Tsuna, I changed my mind. You're going to school now." Reborn said as he flicked his fedora down to hide the sadistic glint in his eye.

"N-now? But it's only 6:30. School doesn't start for another 4 hours." Tsuna stared at the raven incredulously.

"Well, that's too bad. Now get going." Reborn cocked a gun and aimed it at Tsuna for motivation. Tsuna jumped up and got his shoes on. Grabbing a scarf and his bag, he ran out the door. The door locked behind him when he closed it too.

He walked to school close to freezing with the early morning frost. Tsuna arrived ridiculously early and decided to pass time in his favourite spot at school, under the bleachers where he first met Kyoya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsuna ran throughout the deserted school, it being well beyond the time to go home. Tsuna was running for what felt like hours when he finally came upon a hiding spot. He climbed in and started to wonder how he got into this predicament._

_ "Oh right. He ticked off the kendo captain by stepping on his foot. Whoops." Tsuna thought, mentally hitting himself._

_Hearing scuffling sounds, he looked up. He was stationed under the bleachers and was quite hard to see if you looked down. The scuffling was coming from a man with tonfas brandished beating the kendo captain and his goons easily. The man with the tonfas looked under the bleachers and saw the brunette shaking slightly._

_ "Herbivore, what are you doing here so late? You're supposed to be home now." The man hid his tonfas who knows where and crouched outside the bleachers._

_ "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm not an herbivore.__" Tsuna said confused at the comment._

_ "Yes you are. You're exampling herbivorous behaviour. My names Hibari Kyoya."_

_"Hello Hibari-san. Thank you for getting rid of the people chasing me."_

_ "They were disturbing the peace. Get home before you're next. Your parents are probably worried."_

_Tsuna smiled sadly and said so softly that Hibari barely heard him, "I don't have parents". Tsuna then walked out from under the bleachers and ran to get his stuff he had left in the classroom. This had shocked Hibari. He didn't expect that he would say that._

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he leaned his head against the pole behind him. He had been there for 15 minutes and he was already bored. He wanted to talk to Kyoya like he used to. He would always stutter and it didn't help the piecing eyes Hibari always had.

And speak of the devil, Hibari happened to walk around a bend of the school that Tsuna was located at. Hibari was making his rounds around school in case of intruders. There was no school and Hibari had to keep the school safe. He walked around a corner and saw a certain brunette under the bleachers.

"Tsunayoshi, I thought I told you to come in through the front gates at 7:30 if you want to be early so much." Hibari was irritated at the brunette for showing so early despite there being no school. Hibari silently sat beside the brunette under the bleachers.

"Reborn woke me up at six this morning saying we had stuff to do. He told me that school had been cancelled until 4th period so he wanted to do stuff before then. He then changed his min and sent me school, locking the door behind me. He had a glint in his eye he tried to hide so I'm trying to figure out what he's up to." Tsuna sighed at his guardians spartan ways.

"Hn. Well, I have paper work I have to finish. You could come and keep me company if you want. We also have no school at all today." Hibari got up and walked off. Even though Hibari doesn't show it, he's actually quite nervous around the brunette. He hid it well but Reborn picked up on it and planned on Hiabri finding Tsuna alone to put his plan into action.

So they went to Hibari's office where no one would dare interrupt them. They went in and while Hibari did his paper work, Tsuna talked to him and they sat like that for the entire day. In the middle of the day, Hibair had finished his paper work and sat beside Tsuna and they talked until it was near dark.

"Tsunayoshi, I think it's time you got home before your guardian kills you." Hibari commented as he glanced at the darkened sky.

"He's probably cheering by now. He's a demon for a reason." Tsuna muttered stubbornly. He really didn't want to go back home.

"He obviously loves you as a son."

"Well, thanks for spending today with me Kyoya." Tsuna slid the door open and walked down the halls with a small smile of content. Hibari watched Tsuna cross the grounds of the school. His lips tilted up in a smile similar to Tsunas.

"No wonder I like you Tsunayoshi." Hibari mumbled as he went to potrol, Namamori.

Hibari and Tsuna both thought of each other as they walked. Tsuna more than Hibari. Tsuna didn't pay attention to where he was walking. There was a car coming around a sharp bend in the road. There was no way to know when the car would hit somebody since the driver was drunk. The driver ran every red light he passed and was bound to hit somebody soon enough. Tsuna just happened to be that person.

Hibari had been tracking this car and saw that Tsuna was crossing the street right when the car came. Hibari yelled out but it fell to deaf ears as Tsuna was hit. Tsuna, on instinct, jumped up slightly and rolled across the hood. Tsuna landed and hit his head considerably hard.

He was lying on the ground as he heard footsteps. Hibari leaned over him with a worried expression. Tsuna gathered his strength and grabbed Hibari's shirt. Tsuna whispered into Hibari's ears. Tsuna collapsed onto Hibari as the ambulance Hibari called came around the corner.

* * *

**Hello, here I am again with another story. For those who read and favourited my other few fanfics, I thank you for that.**

**This story will be a long one but I don't know how much I'll update this one but I'll try to update as much as I can. If you have any questions about the story then please don't hesitate to ask. I won't give you a very clear answer if you ask a question that will be coming up in chapters though. I'll give you something vague and leave it at that.**

**So, I wish you all a good night/day and hope to hear your thoughts.**

**-Gate**


End file.
